La última Esperanza
by Lady Kiam
Summary: El rey Vegeta había advertido las intenciones de Frezer, su raza se extinguiría irremediablemente, herido de muerte decidió salvar a su heredero pensando que su sangre lograría llegar a su máximo potencial, ese niño se convertía en la última esperanza…pero la explosión hizo que el príncipe nunca llegara a su destino fijado… llegó al planeta tierra.
1. Recuerdos de una raza extinta

**La Última Esperanza**

 **BY: Lady Kiam**

El rey Vegeta había advertido las intenciones de Freezer, su raza se extinguiría irremediablemente, herido de muerte decidió mandar a su heredero al planeta donde anteriormente había enviado a su hermano, pensando que su sangre lograría llegar a su máximo potencial y así ambos vengarían a su raza, ese niño se convertía en la última esperanza… pero la explosión del planeta hizo que su capsula cambiara de trayectoria, el príncipe nunca llego a su destino fijado… llegó al planeta tierra, donde otro sayayin ya había sido enviado…

 **Aclaraciones de la Autora:**

Desde que Wiss explicó, en Dragón Ball súper, la existencia de los 12 universos universos paralelos, no pude evitar preguntarme ¿acaso en los demás universos era posible un destino diferente para Vegeta? Mi personaje favorito es el príncipe de los Sayayin, y era obvio que me puse a pensar en esa posibilidad. La mejor historia personal es la de Vegeta dentro del Universo de Dragón Ball, en mi opinión personal, además nunca se le dio el protagonismo que merecía dando a conocer su historia en los años donde Freezer lo tuvo en su custodia, así que decidí hacer algo al respecto. Usé también todos los últimos datos que Akira mostró sobre el origen de Goku y su raza, así que espero no sea un spoiler repentino. Esta idea surgió porque simplemente dejé que mi mente divagara entre las mil y un posibilidades, esta historia alternativa del universo de Dragón Ball, donde claramente el personaje central es Vegeta, es un pequeño homenaje a este gran personaje. Dicho esto aquí inicia el viaje, y espero me acompañen…

Gracias.

 **Capítulo 1.**

 **Recuerdos de una raza extinta**

"Príncipe, tú llegarás a ser el súper sayayin legendario no me cabe la menor duda"

Las palabras de su padre resonaban una y otra vez en su cabeza, recordándole el absurdo y patético momento en el cual se hallaba. La nave estaba averiada y el constante pitido lo había despertado hacia un par de horas, no fue necesaria observar la pantalla para saber que su trayectoria había cambiado, aunque tampoco podría hacerlo, mantener ambos ojos abiertos era una tarea casi imposible gracias a su debilidad, había perdido demasiada sangre... Sintió el frio calándole los huesos, seguramente la maldita máquina tampoco podía regular la temperatura, una sonrisa irónica apareció en su rostro aceptando su patético destino, el príncipe de los sayayins moriría en la espesura de la nada, olvidado en un rincón del universo, sintiendo una mezcla de tristeza y dolor, pero no eran sus únicos sentimientos, también moriría con rencor… con odio hacia sí mismo. Por años lo habían llamado el niño prodigio, el orgullo de la familia real, el futuro "súper sayayin legendario" pero la realidad le mostraba lo insignificante que era. Vegeta, el príncipe de los sayayins no había logrado evitar la extinción de su raza, ni la destrucción de su planeta, tampoco moriría en batalla tal y como era el deseo de cualquier guerrero de su raza… no, moriría como un cobarde traidor, obligado a huir hacia un planeta cualquiera sin dignidad alguna.

Una lagrima apareció en su rostro por la impotencia, no tenía miedo a la muerte, en realidad temía consumirse en la miseria de sus últimos momentos, de volverse loco y acabar con la poca cordura que le quedaba, tenía miedo de olvidar quien era… lo que él era. Maldecía su propio destino, quizás si tan solo la trayectoria de su nave no hubiese cambiado tendría una oportunidad con su hermano en aquel planeta donde yacía, pero estaba seguro que Freezer mandaría pronto a algún pequeño escuadrón para eliminar cualquier vestigio de los sayayins, su hermano pronto estaría muerto, al igual que ya lo estaba toda su raza.

Por unos breves segundos miraba hacia el espacio, recordando el cómo había llegado hasta su actual situación, las imágenes de su padre y de su orgulloso pueblo aparecían mezclados entre las constantes humillaciones y golpizas que Freezer y sus hombres le propiciaban. Sus ojos ya no podían permanecer abiertos, su cuerpo se enfriaba lentamente, quizás ya no volvería a despertar y tal vez sería un alivio, así que prefirió rememorar mejores momentos. Era consciente de que quizás el orgullo era lo único que no había perdido, su orgullo personal, no como príncipe de los sayayin ya que ese orgullo estaba muerto hacía mucho tiempo, si no como Vegeta, un guerrero que en sus 9 años de vida no se había doblegado ante el ser más poderoso del universo ni una sola vez…

8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

El rey Vegeta estaba orgulloso de su primogénito y eso era más que sabido por todos, no por nada lo había nombrado con su mismo nombre. Nacido con un poder de pelea elevado, el más alto de las últimas décadas, el príncipe era temido y respetado, y aunque su carácter terco y orgulloso lo hacían difícil de manejar era talentoso en cuanto a la pelea, eso era innegable. El hijo menor del rey por el contrario era una deshonra, con tan solo unas semanas de nacido se lo había mandado hacia algún planeta miserable para que su existencia fuera algo beneficiosa, el príncipe ignoraba completamente aquello y pasarían años antes de conocer el destino de su hermano, aunque no le importaba en lo absoluto.

Los días transcurrían de manera regular en el planeta Vegeta, los guerreros de confianza del rey mantenían vigilado al príncipe en sus habitaciones mientras Freezer, el auto proclamado emperador del universo, visitaba rutinariamente en planeta, en cuando recibían el informe de que este se había retirado acompañaban al príncipe para que se encontrara con su padre. El rey Vegeta no perdía tiempo alguno, acompañaba a su hijo rápidamente para verlo pelear, visitando un planeta más difícil que el anterior, pero esto no era conocido por el emperador del universo ya que toda la situación se mantenía en la más hermético secreto.

El gobernador de los sayayins estaba consiente que Frezeer estaba interesado en su hijo desde hacia tiempo, durante años había logrado evitar lo inevitable, que Frezeer se llevara a su heredero. No era un secreto el hecho de que este coleccionaba a sus vasallos desde jóvenes, prácticamente se apropiaba de los guerreros más talentosos, despojándolos de toda idea de sublevación, incluso se corría el rumor de que cada individuo de la patrulla Gyniu se había criado de esa manera, cada uno de ellos, arrebatados muy jóvenes de sus planetas antes de destruirlos, criados en un ambiente cerrado, haciéndoles creer que Freezer era su salvador, de ese modo se habían convertido en los súbditos más fieles y fuertes del emperador. El orgullo sayayin del rey hacia que fuera imposible siquiera pensar en entregar a su hijo a esa bestia, ese niño era su heredero, el más fuerte guerrero sayayin, si esto sucedía todo estaría perdido. Todos estos años había planeado el futuro de su sangre, tenía la certeza de que en un par de años el heredero al trono lograría convertirse en el súper sayayin legendario… cuando pasaran esos años su pueblo se revelaría y acabarían con Freezer de una vez por todas.

El príncipe Vegeta odiaba a Freezer al igual que todos, sabía que no había ningún sayayin suficientemente fuerte como para enfrentarlo, no por el momento. Su padre estaba arriesgándolo todo asignándole en secreto los planetas más peligrosos para incrementar su poder, lo había estado haciendo desde que tenía uso de razón, al inicio no comprendía porque lo obligaban a ello, pero luego de ver el inmenso poder que poseía Freezer comprendió todo.

Estando a punto de morir innumerables veces, el príncipe había llegado a tal nivel que ahora salía ileso de casi todas sus peleas, aprendía nuevas técnicas, estrategias y lenguajes aunque esto no le agradara, él era el único sayayin al que habían obligado a interesarse en esas cosas, ya que no había sido criado como los demás niños de su raza. A todos los sayayins se los llevaba al campo de batalla desde los 3 años, se les enseñaba lo básico hasta los 5 años y de ahí en adelante eran considerados guerreros, pero la "educación" del príncipe se había convertido en una carrera de supervivencia desde su nacimiento. El príncipe Vegeta no había cumplido siquiera los dos años cuando el rey decidió que era tiempo de comenzar su adiestramiento, siendo un prodigio desde pequeño, con tan solo 9 meses había logrado caminar, pero desde los 13 meses su padre hacia que bestias pequeñas lo persiguieran obligándolo a adquirir una agilidad impresionante para su corta edad, las bestias aumentaban de tamaño con cada mes que pasaba y con ellas Vegeta lograba obtener más agilidad y resistencia. Cuando cumplió dos años el rey decidió llevar a su primogénito a un planeta extraño, el pequeño observaba en silencio a su padre mientras este golpeaba a un par de bestias que le triplicaban el tamaño, usaba varias técnicas de pelea para mostrarle todo lo que pudiera para luego abandonar a su primogénito en la espesa jungla, aunque en realidad lo vigilaba a una distancia prudente. El príncipe sobrevivió gracias a su agilidad, pero no fue solo eso, su fuerza se hizo presente cuando tuvo que pelear por su vida con algunas bestias de mayor tamaño, aunque estas no eran tan grandes como las que su padre había asesinado. El tiempo seguía su curso y fue llevado cada mes a un planeta distinto, su padre peleaba primero y luego lo "abandonaba", pero casi al cumplir 4 años tuvo un reto más difícil que todos los anteriores, el primer planeta habitado por oponentes medianamente inteligentes y fuertes. No podía depender solo de su fuerza y agilidad, tenía que hacer uso de toda su inteligencia para encontrar posibles trampas y también evitar a sus oponentes en grandes grupos, casi había aniquilado a todos cuando un grupo lo emboscó, parecía que sería su fin ya que atacaron no solo con armas, ellos también podían emitir energía al igual que lo hacían los sayayins, estaba herido de gravedad, casi mortalmente y parecía que sería su fin, pero el orgulloso rey Vegeta apareció de la nada salvándolo y destruyendo a todos sus enemigos de un solo ataque. Sin decir una palabra el rey tomo por la cola a su hijo quien yacía en el piso desangrándose y lo llevó a la nave, la cámara de recuperación tardo 3 horas en sanar su pequeño cuerpo. El príncipe despertó gracias al pitido constante de la cámara de recuperación, frente suyo estaba su padre quien lo miraba con una seriedad imperturbable, el niño avanzó algunos pasos luego de salir de la cámara, temeroso de la actitud de su progenitor, recibiendo un puñetazo en el rostro. El rey Vegeta entonces habló a su hijo dándole la espalda – no eres débil, no eres un sayayin cualquiera, tienes mi sangre, pero si sigues conteniéndote no vivirás para crear tu destino… no volveré a intervenir, debes hacerte fuerte, la fuerza es lo único que importa… - el rey lo miró fijamente antes de proseguir - Príncipe, tú llegarás a ser el súper sayayin legendario, no me cabe la menor duda – el niño de ya casi 4 años estaba absorto en las palabras de su padre, pudo observar una mueca por un leve segundo, similar a una sonrisa, la cual desapareció enseguida. El rey nunca volvió a intervenir en una batalla, ni tampoco fue necesario, varias veces el príncipe llegaba herido gravemente a la nave de su padre y no pedía ayuda nadie, solo entraba a la cámara de recuperación y salía en silencio cuando esta había finalizado su labor volviendo a la batalla enseguida. El príncipe observaba a sus enemigos y los estudiaba, elaboraba estrategias, así continuo por un año más. Ahora peleaba junto a su padre invadiendo los planetas más peligrosos sin miedo ni dudas, comprendiendo quien era, el príncipe de los sayayins… el futuro súper sayayin legendario.

Su padre no dejaba de vigilarlo, una parte de él sabía que lo protegía y otra parte sabía que no quería perder su mejor carta con Freezer, él era una herramienta y estaba consiente de aquello, pero sabía y sentía que para su padre era más que aquello, también era esperanza, con tan solo 6 años quizás él era la única esperanza de toda su raza… contra él.

Había visto muchas veces a Freezer lejanamente, pero no tenía interés alguno en conocerlo…

Pero Freezer había oído hablar sobre él hacía un año y deseaba conocer al joven príncipe…

\- Vine a hablar sobre tu hijo ¿cuándo piensas traerlo ante mí?

Freezer había llegado al planeta Vegeta para una revisión de rutina y con estas palabras se había dirigido al rey del planeta, este por su parte no pudo darle ninguna respuesta, no importaba lo que dijera así que se mantuvo en silencio, pero increíblemente el emperador del universo no se molestó – parece que temes por la vida de tu hijo, es raro, pensé que los sayayin eran guerreros orgullosos sin sentimientos insignificantes, pero, ¿tú tienes una estima muy alta por tu heredero, no es cierto? – sin darle tiempo a responder, Freezer caminó hacia una puerta cercana y ante la mirada desesperada del rey Vegeta presionó un botón con su cola para que esta se abriera, caminó lentamente por un pasillo angosto hasta llegar a otra puerta la cual tenía el sello de la realeza sayayin pero antes que pudiera abrirla la voz del rey se hizo presente – Magnánimo Freezer… solo es un mocoso insolente, no es fuerte todavía, si gusta haré que pelee un poco más para que cumpla con sus expectativas.

\- tu sabes muy bien que eso es mentira – el emperador del universo habló haciendo que el rey lo mirara sorprendido - ¿o vas a negar que él es lo suficientemente fuerte como para someter a un par de los planetas más difíciles…solo, sin ayuda de nadie?, a decir verdad Rey Vegeta me enojé mucho cuando me informaron aquello, ya que pensé que estabas planeando usarlo en mi contra, pero eso sería estúpido ¿verdad? – un silencio sepulcral se hizo presente ante estas palabras, el sequito del rey estaba asustado, y el mismo rey ahora temblaba de la impotencia, claramente habría un castigo por sus actos, alguien lo había traicionado contándole todo el plan. Todo estaba perdido, con aquel pensamiento el rey observaba como Freezer abría la puerta que conducía a la alcoba del príncipe.

Sentado y aburrido, sobre una cama bastante hostil, se hallaba el heredero del rey Vegeta, un niño de 6 años quien al escuchar el sonido de la compuerta posó sus ojos en el ser que ahora se adentraba a su habitación.

\- Príncipe Vegeta es un gusto conocerte al fin, me han informado sobre tus grandes hazañas, parece que eres un guerrero formidable a tan corta edad, claro que yo a tu edad tenía 10 veces más poder, pero para ser un sayayin ese nivel es bastante decente.

El niño no podía creerlo, bajó su cabeza mientras su cuerpo se tensaba, no se movió de su posición, pero con la mirada buscó a su padre y lo encontró inmóvil detrás de la criatura que se hallaba delante de él, tenía la mirada perdida. El joven príncipe comprendió entonces que el ser más poderoso del universo había descubierto todo el plan de su padre, ya no había esperanza para su raza, todo terminaría con su asesinato…

\- Veo que mi presencia te ha puesto nervioso – hablo tranquilamente Freezer – no estoy aquí para eliminarte príncipe, he pedido en varias ocasiones a tu padre que te traiga ante mí, pero como él no está dispuesto a hacerlo decidí conocerte personalmente – en ese instante el príncipe sayayin observó el rostro del emperador, tratando de comprender – veras tengo una selección de guerreros que trabajan directamente conmigo, solamente acepto lo mejor de lo mejor… si estás dispuesto podrías llegar a ser uno de mis hombres de confianza.

Lentamente bajo su cabeza y repitió las últimas palabras de Freezer – ¿hombres de confianza?- cuando pudo asimilar aquellas palabras, súbitamente y sin titubeos se paró erguido, una sonrisa adornaba su rostro y con el orgullo que caracterizaba a su raza respondió – Alteza, no tengo la más mínima intención de volverme un hombre de su confianza - Freezer lo miró sorprendido, ese niño sin duda alguna era alguien distinto a todos sus sirvientes, pero el niño siguió sorprendiéndolo diciendo algo más- Yo planteo convertirme en su mano derecha - Freezer sonrió, era interesante, el niño era totalmente interesante.

\- Tienes objetivos muy altos príncipe.

\- ¿No es lo correcto, siendo sirvientes del gran Freezer, tratar de alcanzar objetivos altos?

\- Tu hijo me agrada – ahora el emperador hablaba al Rey Vegeta el cual también se hallaba sorprendido por las palabras de su hijo – es algo presuntuoso pero también demuestra educación y lealtad, será interesante tenerlo a mi cargo, pero ahora quiero que salgas de aquí, necesito hablar con él a solas.

El rey Vegeta miró a Freezer y luego a su hijo antes de salir de la habitación en silencio, cerrando la compuerta, solo quedaba confiar en la astucia de su sangre…

\- ¿Sabes que tu padre planeaba una rebelión no es cierto? –

\- Si, lo sabía – el niño no se inmutó ante esta pregunta.

\- ¿También sabes las consecuencias sobre aquello, no es cierto? ¿Crees que puedo confiar en ti?–

Vegeta bajo la cabeza pensando en una respuesta correcta – Gran Freezer, estoy seguro que usted entiende que siendo nosotros una raza de guerreros era cuestión de tiempo que alguien se revelara, pero también estoy seguro que nadie siquiera se ha acercado a su nivel, mi padre nunca me dijo cuál era su plan… simplemente me mandaba a pelear en todos los planetas poderosos que encontraba, obviamente así me hacía más fuerte… pero Gran Freezer, para llegar a su nivel necesitaría la vida eterna y yo tenía otros planes –

Freezer lo observó curioso – Continúa

-Verá, mi plan era continuar aprendiendo y ganar poder – avanzos algunos pasos hacia el emperador y prosiguió – porque mi meta era reemplazar a mi padre.

El emperador arqueó una ceja, el niño no tenía ni un ápice de duda en sus palabras - Tu padre no dejó que el ser más poderoso del universo se acercara a ti en varios años, te estaba protegiendo todo este tiempo y aun así ¿estás dispuesto a derrocar a tu padre?, y yo que creí que la lealtad familiar valía algo para los sayayins…

-La familia real y todos los sayayins tienen como cabeza a un guerrero, pero no a un líder y ese hombre también es débil, el orgullo de la familia real y el de mi raza recae en mí ahora, el rey Vegeta fue fuerte en su época, pero ya lo he superado – el principe miraba fijamente al emperador del universo, sin dudas, siguió explicando el plan que tenia en mente para su planeta, sorprendiendo a Freezer con cada palabra.

El rey y su sequito se hallaban en el salón principal esperando, nerviosos y en completo silencio, hasta que unos pasos se oyeron por el pasillo, de pronto Freezer se hallaba ante ellos seguido del heredero. El emperador sonrió ante el pavor que su sola presencia lograba, y decidió hablar a rey - Veo que has educado a tu hijo de forma sorprendente, es un estratega nato y alguien con mucho carácter, a decir verdad me sorprende que tenga tu sangre - Freezer estaba maravillado con su nueva adquisición y decidió informarle al rey su decisión - Tu hijo será uno de mis hombres, pero antes tiene que encargarse de un par de cosas en este planeta – Freezer miró al el joven príncipe quien se hallaba detrás suyo antes de continuar – Te esperaré en mi nave, termina cuanto antes con tus asuntos pendientes.

Diciendo esto último se retiró caminando con una risa estruendosamente maliciosa.

Todo el sequito y el mismo Rey Vegeta se encontraban confundidos, hasta que el príncipe comenzó a hablar.

\- Deseo retar a mi padre por la corona del planeta Vegeta - Nadie se esperaba tal afirmación, mucho menos el rey, todos conocían su fuerza pero también sabían que el rey era poderoso, se observaban nerviosos los unos a los otros pensando que hacer, pero un grito de ira les indicó como proceder.

\- Largo todos‼ - Ordenó el rey Vegeta, los presentes obedecieron dejando solos al padre y al hijo.

Ambos se miraron fijamente por varios segundos hasta que el niño pensando un segundo bajo su cabeza para luego ponerse en posición ofensiva - No hay tiempo que perder, atacame con todo lo que tengas padre…

El rey Vegeta seguía mirándolo fijamente, no comprendía aquello, pero decidió también adquirir una posición de ataque - ¿Cuál es tu plan?… - preguntó seriamente

\- Quedarme con la corona del planeta – respondió el niño

\- el plan real mocoso… -

\- El plan real es derrotarte padre… estoy retándote en serio.

\- No lo dudo – el rey Vegeta cerró los ojos, aceptando la realidad, sus puños se tensaron, quizás esto era necesario, su hijo tenía un plan, estaba seguro de aquello, volvió a posar su mirada en su primogénito, en su única esperanza - espero que mi muerte te de algo de tiempo -

\- Tu muerte no me servirá padre…

\- ¡¿qué intentas decirme?! – el rey miro sorprendido a su heredero, a ese pequeño niño de 6 años… si no era su muerte parte del plan, ¿entonces qué era lo que quería?

\- tu humillación es lo único que me dará tiempo…

8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Un fuerte cambio de temperatura y un errático temblor, hicieron que dejara de pensar en lo sucedido hacia 3 años, parecía que su nave estaba entrando en alguna atmosfera extraña, ahora la temperatura era demasiado elevada. Trató de ver la pantalla de su nave pero su nublada vista no pudo hacer más que divisar un nombre, "Kakaroto" había un sayayin en la mismas coordenadas a donde iba… ¿había una esperanza?... no podía estar seguro del todo. Su nave caía en picada y ahora su cuerpo estaba colapsando, no solo por la sangre que había perdido, el extenuante viaje de 3 meses era demasiado para su agotado cuerpo que había aguantado sin agua ni comida, haciendo que se desmayara segundos antes del impacto.

En los cielos de las montañas se podía ver como un rastro de humo y destello recorría el cielo, antes de emitir un fuerte estruendo. Dos personas traían algo de leña para la cena cuando divisaron todo aquello.

\- ¿Abuelito que fue eso? – un pequeño niño, de casi 6 años y con una extraña cola, hizo esta pregunta al anciano que se hallaba a su lado.

-…no puede ser… - el anciano miró un momento al pequeño niño antes de recordar como hacía tres años había visto y escuchado un estruendo similar - no… es imposible…Pero….

\- ¿pasa algo abuelito? – el niño miró extrañado al anciano, muy pocas veces lo veía preocupado, pero casi podría asegurar que no solo estaba preocupado, si no que parecía nervioso…

\- Goku, hijo… debemos ir a ver que paso, puede que haya algún herido.

CONTINUARA…

¿?¿? ¿?¿? ¿?¿? ¿?¿? ¿?¿? ¿?¿? ¿?¿? ¿?¿? ¿?¿? ¿?¿? ¿?¿? ¿?¿?

Aclaraciones, si alguien no entendió muy bien de qué va la historia, aquí me encargaré de explicarles un poco. En este relato Vegeta cuenta con 9 años cuando llega al planeta tierra y Goku tiene 5 años, si leyeron el especial de Jako Patrol Galactic, se cuenta como Bardock manda a su hijo al planeta tierra cuando este tiene 3 años, así que Goku (en este fic), pasó dos años y algo más al cuidado de Son Gohan. En este universo todo sucede cronológicamente como estamos acostumbrados, pero los hechos varían gracias a la presencia de Vegeta. Trato de mantener su carácter hostil y algo venenoso, ya que cambiarlo sería un error. Y bueno hasta ahora esa pequeña aclaración, espero que me lean pronto, Gracias.


	2. Difíciles decisiones

**Capítulo 2.**

 **Difíciles decisiones**

No sabía cuánto tiempo había pasado, incluso dudaba si aún seguía con vida, pero al sentir el dolor punzante que sus heridas le propinaban, supo que aún lo estaba. No podía moverse, incluso respirar se le dificultaba, no solo tenía una herida de gravedad en su estómago, el impacto de su nave seguramente lo había lastimado en brazos y piernas, ya que sentía un dolor punzante a cada lado. Apenas pudo abrir los ojos para divisar un extraño techo, no comprendía que hacia ahí, seguramente alguien lo había acogido y lo cuidaban pensando que era un ser indefenso, ya que se hallaba acostado en una extraña cama en el suelo, no sabía si esto era algo bueno o malo, estaba vivo… pero su existencia ya no tenía un sentido claro. Su cuerpo no lo obedecía, incluso su boca no podía emitir sonido alguno, su respiración era todo lo que tenía ahora, aparte de su visión algo borrosa.

Escucho de pronto una voz de edad avanzada. Decidió cerrar los ojos para poder espiar la conversación de sus "benefactores".

\- Goku, debo cambiar los vendajes, trae agua caliente y comienza a hacer la mezcla de hierbas que te enseñé – el anciano se acercó y con cuidado movió sus brazos, el dolor era casi intolerable, casi… porque había pasado por cosas iguales o peores, pero tampoco su cansado cuerpo respondía al doloroso estímulo . El anciano hablaba mientras revisaba sus heridas – oye, no sé de donde vengas pero seguramente no es nada cercano, tampoco sé quién te hizo esto, pero eres un niño, nadie debería golpear de este modo a un niño - Las cicatrices de aquel pequeño cuerpo eran impresionantes, muchas muy antiguas, y ahora tendría muchas más, era impresionante la cantidad de aquellas. El anciano estaba seguro que su nieto y este niño eran del mismo tipo, no solo por la cola, el cabello era similar, además su cuerpo estaba recuperándose rápidamente al igual que lo hacia el niño al que llamaba nieto, quien había llegado de forma similar a su vida, quizás sus padres lo habían enviado para salvarlo de un futuro que seguramente el niño que atendía si había tenido. En otra habitación, Goku, el pequeño nieto de Son Gohan, se hallaba preparando el remedio con las plantas, pero su mente estaba divagando con otra idea. Había presenciado todo, aquel niño tenía cola, igual que él… Cuando habían encontrado aquel niño, Goku se quedó mirándolo atónito, era como si recordara algo gracias al traje dañado del niño y a esa máquina destrozada, algo como un recuerdo paseaba por su mente, pero era demasiado vago como para verlo claramente – Goku, Trae el remedio! - reaccionó cuando escuchó la voz de su abuelo dejando de pensar en aquello que lo inquietaba, entró a la habitación con el agua caliente y el remedio, su abuelo parecía estar hablándole al niño aunque claramente se veía que no había despertado.

\- ¿cómo está? – pregunto el pequeño niño.

\- Bueno, su fiebre ya bajó, las lesiones parecen mejorar rápidamente - contestó el anciano mientras ponía algo de la medicina en las heridas para luego vendarlas.

\- ¿Crees que despertará pronto abuelo?

El anciano le sonrió a su nieto, ya que lo había notado - ya despertó.

\- ¿en serio?... pero tiene los ojos cerrados.

\- Seguramente quiere saber si somos amigos o enemigos, es normal que sea precavido – no por nada lo llamaban el discípulo número uno del maestro Roshi, sabia cuando alguien estaba inconsciente realmente y cuando no, el cambio era casi imperceptible en el cuerpo pero era obvio para alguien tan observador como el, la respiración… había un leve cambio en la respiración – no te preocupes niño – ahora le hablaba a su paciente – no somos enemigos, así que no hay necesidad de fingir, aunque dudo que puedas hacer algún movimiento brusco, abre los ojos cuando lo quieras.

Vegeta abrió los ojos lentamente mirando al anciano, estaba sorprendido ya que hacerse el inconsciente era algo que había usado en batalla y nadie jamás notaba, incluso podía soportar un ataque sin que su cuerpo respondiese, pero este ser que no parecía poderoso había logrado darse cuenta. Son Gohan le sonrió mientras continuaba con la tarea de vendarlo. Goku por su parte se acercó y le saludo de forma estruendosa.

\- Hola, Mi nombre es Goku y este es mi abuelo, cómo te llamas?

Vegeta miro al niño para luego ignorarlo, seguramente era un vástago de aquella raza, no le dio importancia y prosiguió mirando al anciano.

\- No creo que pueda responderte, quizás no comió ni bebió nada en buen tiempo, pásame algo de leche- Son Gohan sabía, gracias a la respiración y a las marcas del cuerpo de aquel niño, que estaba pasando prácticamente por la inanición, su respiración era tensa y lenta, y se notaba que su boca no había tocado una gota de agua en mucho tiempo. Lentamente acercó un plato de leche a los labios de Vegeta, pero este no bebió. El príncipe de los sayayins podía oler aquel delicioso líquido y no podía negar que todo su cuerpo pedía a gritos ingerirlo, pero estaba acostumbrado a ser precavido, no importaba si aquellos seres parecían benévolos, ninguna precaución era suficiente, eso lo había aprendido gracias a Freezer, no existía amabilidad gratuita, podían estarle dando algún veneno o algún brebaje para torturarlo y no sería la primera vez.

El anciano lo miró sorprendido y decidió no forzarlo, era obvio por su lenguaje corporal, por las marcas y por sus heridas que aquel niño estaba acostumbrado a desconfiar de todos, suspiró tristemente, era obvio que ese niño nunca había conocido la amabilidad. Tomó el pequeño plato y bebió un poco, luego se lo pasó a su nieto – bebe un poco Goku – este le hizo caso, y bebió un pequeño sorbo, Son Gohan volvió a acercar el pequeño plato a los labios de su paciente, este por fin se animó a beber dándose cuenta que aquello no era una treta, el líquido casi tibio y delicioso llenó su garganta, había sido lo más delicioso que había tomado en años, podía ser un veneno, pero una parte de él no se arrepentiría de morir con algo decente en su estómago. Siguió bebiendo sin emitir sonido alguno, hasta que su garganta por fin logró abrirse, un pequeño y suave gruñido escapó de sus labios cuando intentó mover su brazo, estaba inmovilizado, claramente por una fractura.

Goku por su parte seguía intrigado por el niño, su abuelo le había pedido que no hiciera muchas preguntas, estaba débil y muy lastimado como para hablar. Pero estaba seguro que tenían mucho en común, no solo la cola, el olor que emitía ese niño se le hacía conocido, era extraño… era como si lo conociera… pero claramente nunca antes lo había visto.

\- ¿Por qué?- la voz del paciente de son Gohan se hizo presente por fin, tanto nieto como abuelo no sabían que responder, hasta que el niño hizo la pregunta completa – ¿por qué me ayudan?

\- Porque es lo correcto – dijo tranquilamente el anciano, pero eso no parecía convencer al niño – y a mí y a mi nieto nos gusta hacer lo correcto – tomó de pronto algunas plantas pulverizadas, y las puso en la leche, mostrándole al niño bebió un sorbo pequeño antes de acercarle el tazón, el príncipe bebió sin dudarlo, pero sintió un extraño sabor aunque no era desagradable.

-¿Qué me diste?

\- Algo de medicina, estuviste durmiendo 3 días y a veces tenías fiebre, eso te ayudará a descansar… y también te ayudará un poco con el dolor – explicó el anciano – cuando te encuentres mejor te daré bastante comida, supongo que comerás como este pequeño…

Vegeta se sintió adormilado, y mientras sus ojos se cerraban observó al nieto del anciano, no le había puesto atención en ningún momento, hasta que se dio cuenta, aquel niño tenía cola al igual que él. Decir que estaba sorprendido era decir poco, pero ahora no podía hacer mucho, no solo su cuerpo no respondía, las hierbas hacían efecto mientras observaba como aquel niño ayudaba al anciano con una sonrisa, ¿lo consideraba un aliado?¿Sabia acaso aquel niño qué era un sayayin?... ahora tenía demasiadas dudas. Nieto, había oído que el anciano había llamado así al pequeño sayayin, familia… no pudo evitar pensar en su propio padre mientras sus ojos se cerraban… ¿Este encuentro significaba que tenía alguna esperanza? Seguía preguntándose aquello también, no estaba seguro, pero si esto no era una señal… no sabía que era. Quizás su padre, realmente lo había salvado al lanzarlo por aquella nave… quizás…si había una esperanza.

8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

\- tu humillación es lo único que me dará tiempo…

Ahí estaban frente a frente, padre e hijo, mirándose, el rey Vegeta aun no comprendía las palabras de su primogénito.

\- Más te vale que te expliques mocoso – exigió el rey.

\- Padre, si te mato comenzaré una guerra interna, y eso es lo que desea la lagartija de Freezer, nadie va a respetarme si te mato, unos van a pelear por tu nombre y otros van a seguirme, pero como solamente soy un niño no me verán como un líder, pero si te derroto y te humillo… y te obligo a servirme, entonces comprenderán que soy más fuerte que el gran héroe de los sayayins… me serán fieles por miedo y respeto – apenas terminó de hablar, su padre lo atacó con una poderosa esfera de energía, era fuerte… pero el príncipe sabía que ya lo había superado hacía tiempo, esquivó el ataque rápidamente.

\- ¡Maldito mocoso! ¿Crees que dejaré que me humilles? ¡Prefiero la muerte!

\- Solo tres años padre… - el Rey Vegeta lo miro aun dudando, pero dejó hablar a su hijo – en tres años, seré tan fuerte como para derrotar a Freezer, tu sabes que si todos los sayayins nos unimos, podemos ganarle a su ejército, pero necesitamos a alguien que pueda enfrentarse a Freezer frente a frente… todo lo que soy es porque tú lo planeaste, solo estamos ganando tiempo, todo esto es tu plan y soy parte de ello… como heredero de la familia real, como un orgulloso sayayin, no dejaré que mi raza sea usada de este modo así que tomé esta decisión porque es la única salida, solamente serán tres años padre…

El Rey lo miró sorprendido y algo dudoso – ¿Freezer te ordeno que me humillaras? – preguntó de pronto.

\- No… el me pidió que me encargara de ti y te eliminara, pero como te dije padre, si te mato… eso no nos ayudará en nada, le dije a Freezer que no planeaba heredar un planeta con peleas internas, así que le propuse humillarte y el estuvo de acuerdo – ahora Vegeta fue quien ataco con una veloz esfera de energía, su padre la desvió con otra.

\- ¿Estuvo de acuerdo así de simple? No es idiota… -

\- Le dije que te odiaba por todos estos años usándome para un propósito vacío y que quería venganza – El príncipe miro fijamente a su padre, todo lo dicho no era una mentira, en gran parte tenia cierto rencor, estaba siendo usado y su propio orgullo estaba algo herido, pero también sabía que no tenían otra salida.

\- ya veo – el rey miró a su hijo y sonrió de forma molesta… pero era una sonrisa sincera – estos tres años voy a odiarte…

\- Lo se padre… pero cuando matemos a Freezer dentro de tres años, enfréntate de nuevo conmigo, quiero vencerte de nuevo.

Ambos ahora sonrieron, y la lucha comenzó, lucharon con todas sus fuerzas, miles de esferas de energía fueron lanzadas en la pelea que prácticamente destrozó el palacio.

Freezer ya se hallaba aun en su nave cuando escucho un estruendo mucho más fuerte que los anteriores, se podía observar como ráfagas de energía eran lanzadas fieramente desde el palacio de los sayayins una después de otra…era una batalla interesante sin duda alguna.

\- Magnánimo Freezer, pensé que mataría al rey de estos monos por traición – un Sabon muy confiado hablaba, ya que le intrigaba la tranquilidad del emperador, claramente había iniciado una pelea.

\- Esa era la idea, pero ¿no es más interesante hacer que los monitos se maten los unos a los otros?... Mi padre también desea que elimine este planeta, incluso el Gran dios de la destrucción me ordenó hacerlo, pero no dijo cuándo, así que puedo esperar un poco.

\- Grandioso Freezer, ¿le ordenó al príncipe iniciar una pelea? – se animó a preguntar Sabon, ya que ahora pudo observar como el cuerpo del príncipe salía rápidamente de una grieta y volvía a entrar a aquel palacio semi destruido.

\- Increíblemente soldado Sabon, el pequeño príncipe parece haberse cansado de su padre… en estos momentos está humillándolo seguramente.

\- Pero es solo un niño…

\- tiene solamente 6 años y es todo un prodigio, es una adquisición interesante, pocas cosas me sorprenden soldado Sabon, el príncipe Vegeta lo hizo, es inteligente pero comprende bien su posición, prefiere servirme a ser un peón de su padre.

\- ya veo… pero es un Sayayin, no pasará mucho tiempo para que se revele como otros ya hicieron.

\- bueno, cuando lo haga lo mataré, o quizás lo haga antes si me aburre… - apenas el emperador había terminado de decir aquello, vio como un orgulloso niño de 6 años se alzaba sobre el palacio sayayin, sosteniendo con una mano el cuerpo inconsciente de su padre, el niño observó por un segundo hacia la nave de Freezer, este alzó la copa de licor que tenía en una mano, dándole su permiso, entonces el príncipe voló sobre la muchedumbre que se hallaba sorprendida en las calles y toscamente lanzó el cuerpo del Rey. Después de casi media hora la batalla había finalizado, el rey había perdido el ojo derecho y el príncipe yacía cansado pero simplemente con algunas quemaduras, todos los presentes miraban sorprendidos aquella escena.

\- Yo, el hijo del rey Vegeta e derrotado a mi padre… ahora yo soy el soberano del planeta.

8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Un suave pero delicioso olor lo había despertado, se enojó consigo mismo cuando al intentar moverse solo consiguió recordar gracias al dolor que tenía el cuerpo casi destrozado.

\- Buenos días!… em… oye, no nos dijiste como te llamabas – el niño que el anciano llamaba nieto, ahora se hallaba preguntando esto mientras acercaba algunos tazones. El príncipe en ese instante recordó lo que horas antes había descubierto, ese niño era un sayayin al igual que él, pero… no sabía que hacer ahora, en primer lugar, ¿importaba todo aquello?... su planeta estaba destruido y sabía que no había forma de derrotar a Freezer, no tenía ninguna motivación.

\- Veo que mi nieto te despertó, en fin… buenos días, seguramente tienes hambre así que trajimos algo de comida para ti.

El príncipe observaba al anciano y al nieto mientras estos sostenían de manera extraña unos rústicos utensilios para comer… el olor hizo que olvidara su dilema, su brazo izquierdo que era el menos lastimado pudo moverse después del tercer intento, Son Gohan al percatarse de aquello le acercó un poco de sopa, algo de carne y un poco de arroz. Era igual que su nieto, su apetito era voraz, el anciano estaba contando los tazones de comida que le había entregado a este niño, y ya tenía más de 12 en su cabeza, pero comía lentamente y sin emitir tantos sonidos como lo hacía su nieto, es más, la forma en la que acomodaba cada tazón terminado era distinta, casi se podría decir que era elegante, lo que hacía que este niño fuera cada vez más intrigante.

\- Aun no nos dijiste cómo te llamas o porque caíste en esa bola de hierro desde el cielo - Goku pregunto esto alertando a su abuelo, su nieto no tenía nada de tacto, pero solo era un pequeño niño de 5 años, no podía pedirle que fuera cauto – además eres muy parecido a mí, hasta tienes cola y mi abuelo me dijo que normalmente la gente no tiene cola.

El príncipe de los Sayayins escuchaba todo lo que le decía aquel pequeño niño, mirándolo con recelo, con un dejo de enojo, ¿quién se creía aquel mocoso para cuestionarle tantas cosas? estaba harto de todo aquello, pero al mismo tiempo no podía hacer nada, su cuerpo estaba demasiado débil e incluso su ánimo lo estaba, estaba cansado de todo… así que decidió hacer algo simple.

\- Vegeta…, era una nave de reconocimiento pero estaba averiada y tengo cola porque soy un sayayin, pedazo de imbécil.

Tanto nieto como abuelo se sorprendieron por esas palabras, no por la rudeza, ni por la concisa aclaración, es que esa había sido la conversación más larga que habían tenido con el invitado.

\- Creo que es suficiente por ahora Goku, déjalo descansar – pidió el anciano al ver que Vegeta se recostaba nuevamente para descansar dándoles la espalda, claramente no tenía intención alguna de seguir con una conversación que consideraba innecesaria.

El nieto de Son Gohan por el contrario se hallaba alegre, era la primera vez que hablaba con alguien con cola como él, quizás podrían ser amigos no?...no?...

CONTINUARA…

¿?¿? ¿?¿? ¿?¿? ¿?¿? ¿?¿? ¿?¿? ¿?¿? ¿?¿? ¿?¿? ¿?¿? ¿?¿? ¿?¿?

Bien… muchos se preguntaran, un niño de 6 años habla de esa forma?... en realidad si un niño es criado de una forma eso lo marca, y él fue criado bajo este régimen tan estricto así que no es un niño mimado en realidad, si recuerdan en DBZ se ve que es hasta sarcástico y malcriado, pero en mi versión es más "educado" por qué fue obligado a meterse en la cabeza del enemigo para sobrevivir desde muy joven, así que no tuvo la preferencia de su padre hasta más tarde, lo que hace que sea más reservado y agudo en su hablar, además no sería algo raro, Gohan fue un caso similar.

En fin… no saben cuánto tardé en hacer este segundo capítulo, ni cuanto me cuesta encontrar el tiempo para escribirlo, espero sus reviews con ansias, que es a veces lo único bueno en mis tristes días, Gracias!


	3. Lo que significa ser sayayin

**Capítulo 3.**

 **Lo que significa ser Sayayin**

El tiempo pasaba lentamente en aquella pequeña casa, sus benefactores no le hacían demasiadas preguntas, en realidad el anciano era el más tranquilo, el mocoso que llamaba nieto por el contrario le hacia varias preguntas pero lo ignoraba o lo hacia dejarlo en paz con una advertencia verbal, el pequeño niño luego lo miraba algo extrañado mientras preguntaba a su abuelo sobre la grosería que el príncipe de los Sayayins normalmente le decía, haciendo que el anciano tardara varios minutos en explicarle lo que era una mala palabra para que no la repitiera. Los días se hacían algo largos para Vegeta ya que al estar demasiado malherido no podía hacer nada, salvo pensar en su actual situación, le parecía algo sumamente humillante ser ayudado por una raza inferior, pero por otro lado… ¿importaba todo eso ahora?

Seguramente el era ser más poderoso en todo ese planeta y seria sencillo someter a una raza tan débil luego de su recuperación, pero no había ningún sentido en hacerlo, el ya no era el príncipe de los Sayayin… el quizás era el último sayayin, sin contar con el niño que había sido criado en ese planeta, el era el único sayayin que sabía lo que eso significaba, el orgullo de ser un guerrero, el innegable deseo de pelear y la sensación de gloria al ganar... ahora todo eso ya no significaba nada, su planeta estaba destruido, Nappa y Raditz seguramente estaban muertos y no había absolutamente nada que hacer, su existencia no tenia ningún sentido ahora… pero, incluso con todo en su contra había algo que no lo dejaba rendirse, un sentimiento que había albergado desde que se había convertido en un servidor más del emperador del Universo, la necesidad de venganza, quería vengarse de la lagartija que había ocasionado todo su sufrimiento, de alguna manera sentía que eso se convertiría en su nueva razón de existencia, destino o no, había caído en un planeta donde había otro sayayin y debía aprovechar aquello.

Son Gohan observaba a su pequeño paciente en el futon, aquel niño era toda una interrogante, podía percibir que dentro de la mente del niño había muchas duda sobre actual situación y sobre su futuro, el anciano en esos momentos no podía hacer nada más que cuidar su cuerpo, la mente y el espíritu de aquel niño parecían haberse perdido en un lejano lugar de su mente.

Tras encontrarlo en aquel estado, casi al borde de la muerte, había pensado en algún momento llevarlo a la capital para que fuera tratado, pero era peligroso… conocía lo que esta raza podía hacer, sobre todo en los días venideros, la primera vez que había sucedido aquello tuvo suerte de no estar muy cerca de su nieto, de lo contrario habría muerto, era claro que Goku no tenía ni la menor idea de lo que sucedía cuando miraba la luna llena, al amanecer, el niño de tres años había regresado a su pequeña forma despertando algo extrañado pero sin recuerdos sobre lo sucedido. Gohan se preguntaba qué sucedería si llevaba a este otro niño a la capital, si este se transformaba en la bestia que había visto una vez, sabía que esa situación podría ser peligrosa, quizás más que peligrosa, sería letal, pero para su alivio las heridas de aquel niño sanaban increíblemente bien, era cierto que tenia muchas costillas rotas, también la pierna y el brazo derecho, pero ese cuerpo estaba regenerándose a una velocidad increíble, habían pasado dos semanas y notaba que los huesos se habían casi restablecido por completo, aunque lo que lo preocupaba era la inmensa herida que tenia en el estómago, cualquier ser humano hubiera muerto con aquella herida, pero ese pequeño cuerpo incluso con la herida abierta estaba regenerándose.

Aquel niño no hablaba demasiado, salvo con su nieto… aunque decirle insultos no calificaba como una charla era con quien más palabras intercambiaba, normalmente cuando le preguntaban algo respondía con monosílabos, pero todo cambio en la tercer semana.

\- Ese mocoso sabe quien es? – la pregunta salió de los labios de Vegeta el día 13.

El anciano observó por un momento a su nieto antes de contestar, el niño de 5 años se hallaba cortando un gran tronco como hacia cada fin de semana, parte del entrenamiento que le daba.

-El sabe que lo encontré en el bosque hace años y que es mi nieto ahora, creo que es todo lo que importa. ¿No lo crees?

\- Sabes que es peligroso ¿verdad? – esperaba ver alguna reacción negativa, ese anciano no podía haber vivido tanto tiempo con aquel niño sin conocer su fuerza, incluso si su nivel de pelea era bajo, seguramente era elevado para una raza tan débil.

La pregunta había incomodado al anciano, pero continuó mirando a su nieto con una sonrisa, confiaba en Goku.

\- Creo que aun no sabe controlar su poder… eso es todo -

El príncipe estaba algo sorprendido por la respuesta del anciano, pero no preguntó nada más, era claro que el humano conocía bien el potencial de su nieto, lo raro era que no le temiera.

Al día siguiente hubo un cambio poco habitual en aquella pequeña vivienda, cosa que extrañó al príncipe. El anciano había cerrado todas las ventanas al oscurecer, y su nieto, quien normalmente paseaba libremente por la jungla a esa hora, se encontraba en la pequeña choza aburrido mirando al techo.

\- Abuelito… estoy aburrido

\- Sabes que no puedes salir ahora Goku, es por tu bien…

\- Pero yo podría enfrentarme al monstruo

\- Nadie… nadie podría ganarle a ese monstruo

\- Cuando sea tan fuerte como tú, me enfrentare a el

\- Monstruo?- aquella palabra había llamado la atención del príncipe, tanto que decidió preguntar.

Ante aquella pregunta, el pequeño niño decidió responder animadamente – el abuelito me contó del monstruo que sale en las noches de luna llena, dice que es gigantesco, yo nunca lo ví, ni lo escuché pero cuando sea mayor y tan fuerte como el abuelo, yo me enfrentaré al monstruo

\- Luna llena… - no podía creerlo - jajajajaja – no pudo evitar que saliera de su boca una carcajada estruendosa, era increíble que el niño no se hubiese dado cuenta.

\- De que te ríes? – el pequeño niño no comprendía porque se reía.

\- No puedo creer que lo hayas engañado tanto tiempo anciano – ahora la charla se había tornado algo incómoda, el anciano no parecía querer ser sincero con su nieto.

\- No he dicho ninguna mentira, realmente un monstruo peligroso solo aparece en las noches de luna llena… no lo crees? – mirando a Vegeta, el anciano tranquilamente comenzó a revisar sus heridas.

\- El abuelito no es mentiroso! – replicó Goku

\- Decir una verdad a medias, también es mentir imbecil – Vegeta estaba harto de aquel niño.

\- Yo creo que debemos dejar de hablar sobre aquello, y te pido que dejes las malas palabras – ahora era Son Gohan quien trataba de evitar un momento incómodo – alguien tiene hambre? – ambos estómagos sayayin sonaron estruendosamente, Goku sonrió gracioso, mientras que Vegeta simplemente se limitó a evitar mirar al anciano a la cara ya que ahora estaba apenado por el ruido de su estúpido estómago.

Desde hacia un par de semanas el anciano había comprendido algo, a los dos niños con cola podía manejarlos con comida, Vegeta y Goku siempre respondían afirmativamente si había comida en cualquier oración, a tal grado que olvidaban todo lo demás.

El príncipe de los Sayayins por su parte aun planeaba que hacer en este extraño planeta mientras devoraba su treceavo plato, definitivamente lo sometería, pero primero tenía que conocerlo, tenía que ver si había alguna raza poderosa o tecnología avanzada, y definitivamente mantendría viva a la gente que supiera cocinar, quizás al anciano, de alguna manera extraña la comida de este planeta era deliciosa. También había decidido entrenar al mocoso idiota, era un sayayin de todos modos y seguramente sería el único con quien podría entrenar, era un plan a largo plazo, si lo pensaba bien en algunos años quizás, quizás podría convertirse en el súper sayayin legendario, aunque no estaba del todo seguro cuantos años le tomaría, era un plan que quizás podría fallar… pero estaba acostumbrado a que sus planes fallaran y salir de alguna manera vivo de aquello…

\- Vegeta… oye tus padres también tienen cola? Todos los Sayayins tienen cola o solo algunos? Mi abuelo dice que la gente normal no tiene cola.

Miro al mocoso quien siempre después de comer se ponía a molestarlo con todo tipo de preguntas, las cuales obviamente no le interesaba responder… pero…quizás por puro aburrimiento comenzó a responder.

\- Todos los Sayayins nacen con cola, mi padre también tenia, idiota.

\- y donde está tu papá?... y no me digas así, el abuelito dice que esa palabra es mala.

Dejó de comer cuando escuchó aquella pregunta, no quería responder… pero también lo hizo.

\- Está muerto, al igual que todo nuestro maldito planeta, y si no dejas de preguntarme estupideces también estarás muerto – Goku se quedo mirándolo sorprendido y algo extrañado, Ya que apenas Vegeta había terminado de decir aquello se había acostado dándoles la espalda.

\- nuestro planeta?

\- Goku… déjalo en paz… - Gohan por su parte había comprendido de pronto muchas cosas, ese niño estaba solo en el universo.

8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

\- Yo, el hijo del rey Vegeta he derrotado a mi padre… ahora yo soy el soberano del planeta

Todos los presentes estaban sorprendidos, no podían creerlo, el salvador de su raza, el rey Vegeta había caído, y ahora su hijo, un niño de 6 años se erigía como soberano, era impensable.

\- Si no están dispuestos a arrodillarse frente a su nuevo líder, haré que desaparezcan – Vegeta lanzó una gran bola de energía que perforó el piso cercano a algunos presentes, lentamente varios se inclinaron, rindiendo tributo a Vegeta, salvo algunos quienes eran fieles a su padre.

-Tu no eres el rey, nosotros no te seguiremos!

Algunos Sayayins aun no se inclinaban, ya sabía que esta situación sucedería así que siguió su propio plan, se acercó a su padre quien respiraba lentamente, herido de gravedad, lo tomó por el cuello mientras le hablaba.

\- Aun tienes a gente fiel a ti padre, diles que se inclinen ante mi o los mataré contigo, la mayoría de los Sayayins realmente son idiotas y no piensan bien las cosas, les estoy dando una oportunidad, solo una padre, diles.

El rey Vegeta estaba asqueado consigo mismo, con lo que haría, su orgullo estaba muriendo, pero con todo el dolor de su alma hizo que el plan de su hijo resultara, hablando a todos los presentes.

\- El … el es su nuevo líder…

Vegeta no tuvo oposición desde ese momento.

\- Escúchenme bien, voy a dar nuevas ordenes, los siguientes Sayayins vengan delante mío… tendrán un premio por haber informado al emperador Freezer sobre mi… Pearu, Lych, Peas… vengan.

Los Sayayins nombrados se acercaron velozmente al joven Rey, postrándose frente a él, orgullosos por su hazaña.

\- Gracias a ustedes el gran Freezer se enteró de los planes de mi padre ¿que tienen que decir sobre eso? creo que se merecen algo realmente bueno…

\- Joven rey nosotros sabíamos que eras más fuerte que tu padre.

\- El plan del antiguo rey podría haber llevado a la destrucción del planeta

\- por eso estamos agradecidos de haber hecho algo por nuestro actual Rey.

Los tres miraban expectantes al pequeño niño, quien sonriéndoles les ordenó algo más.

\- ya veo... generales, creo que se merecen ser generales, o quizás algo más.

La sonrisa de los tres Sayayins crecía con cada segundo. Hasta que sin previo aviso vieron como el brazo del joven rey velozmente pasaba cercano a sus cuellos, sintieron miedo pero… luego ya no pudieron sentir nada. Todos los Sayayins miraban como los tres cuerpos de aquellos traidores se retorcían aun sin cabezas, nadie se atrevió a sentir lástima por ellos, había un código moral entre los Sayayins… la lealtad hacia su propia gente era lo más valioso entre ellos, esos tres habían olvidado aquello, incluso el joven Rey había peleado para ganar aquel puesto que la mayoría sabia que merecía, y los traidores solo buscaban beneficios personales en nombre de supuestos ideales, asqueado el joven rey miró a todos mientras alzaba una de las cabezas.

\- Esto y más les pasará a los traidores… - lanzando al aire aquella cabeza la destrozó seguidamente con una esfera de energía – se mantendrán los escuadrones y líderes de cada sección, no cambiaré nada, regresaré cuando el emperador lo ordene, mientras tanto, el Rey Vegeta seguirá a cargo, el me informará de cualquier problema… – algunos de los presentes se miraban sorprendidos y extrañados, hasta que el joven soberano habló algo más- yo ahora soy un guerrero personal del emperador Freezer pero soy el líder del planeta, no me interesan los cargos jerárquicos, pueden seguir llamándome príncipe Vegeta, pero no lo olviden… soy el líder del planeta, porque soy el más fuerte y se hará lo que yo diga desde ahora…

Terminando ese pequeño discurso miró a su padre quien se había apoyado en una pared cercana, quizás sostuvieron sus miradas por un breve segundo antes de que el niño se marchara velozmente hacia la nave de Freezer, pero ese segundo bastó para despedirse… para iniciar el verdadero plan…

Freezer observaba como el nuevo líder de los Sayayins se acercaba a su nave, mientras terminaba su copa de vino, a su lado Sabon estaba algo sorprendido por el interés de Freezer sobre aquel niño.

\- príncipe Vegeta, buen discurso – replicó el emperador del universo.

\- Lamento haber tardado gran Freezer.

\- Ese fue un espectáculo bastante entretenido, por eso te perdono. Ahora apresurémonos hacia el planeta Nerlan, tu primera misión será eliminar a sus habitantes para venderlo a los mercaderes del Planeta Riott, creo que pagaran bien por su mineral…

\- Como desee Alteza.

Freezer miraba bastante alegre a su pequeña adquisición, para el era como tener un juguete nuevo, el cual usar hasta que se cansara, y normalmente se cansaba rápidamente, pero algo le decía que este pequeño sayayin no lo aburriría tan rápido como todos sus vasallos.

\- Soldado Sabon… puedes retirarte, el príncipe Vegeta puede acompañarme, no necesito de tu presencia aquí.

Sabon estaba algo sorprendido, normalmente se mantenía cercano al emperador del universo por pedido de este, pero… eso era un cambio al cual no estaba acostumbrado, sin objetar nada se retiró en silencio…

\- Llegaremos en unos días al planeta Nerlan, dime príncipe, cual es tu plan.

\- Que nivel de pelea tienen magnánimo?

\- parece que cercanos a mil…

\- entonces solo es necesario que vaya una pequeña patrulla conmigo.

\- Ya veo…

\- No… perdone, conmigo basta, seria una perdida de tiempo enviar a estorbos.

-… tienes demasiada confianza, te advierto que si ese planeta no esta deshabitado en cuatro días, tendrás muchos problemas.

\- ya veo magnánimo, entonces lo tendrá deshabitado en tres.

El emperador estaba a gusto con un vasallo tan seguro de sí, dejaba que el infante guiara a todos los escuadrones de Sayayins… pero siempre lo observaba con algo de duda… algún momento se cansaría de el.

8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Cuando se dio cuenta que aquel mocoso se había dormido preguntó algo a aquel anciano.

\- Incluso en este estado podría matarte, se que lo sabes, pero tengo curiosidad… ¿Por qué me ayudas? – el anciano lo miró algo sorprendido, pero amablemente contestó aquella pregunta.

\- Ya te dije que lo hago porque es lo correcto.

\- No entiendo a que te refieres… ¿eso es como un código en este planeta?

\- ¿Código?

\- Una forma de comportamiento en su cultura

\- ¿Ayudarse los unos a los otros?... supongo que si, por lo menos la raza humana es así… bueno, la mayoría.

\- Que raza más extraña, es raro que no me temas, en realidad quizás lo haces, pero la razón por la que me ayudas debe ser otra a parte de ser lo correcto, nada es gratuito, mucho menos la amabilidad… dime, ¿que quieres?... – miró seriamente al anciano antes de continuar – tu nieto es un sayayin igual que yo, ¿me ayudas porque crees que soy igual a el?... o quizás lo haces porque quieres averiguar más sobre él.

El anciano lo observaba tranquilamente, en realidad tenía muchas preguntas, pero no quería incomodar a aquel niño… su lenguaje corporal, su forma de hablar, sus reacciones, todo indicaban que no la había pasado nada bien en los últimos años.

\- Goku es un buen niño, lo encontré en una cápsula igual a la tuya hace ya tres años… desde ese día el es mi familia, pero seguramente el en un futuro querrá saber quien es… o porque es diferente, y no solo me refiero a su colita, el… es especial, su fuerza, su velocidad, no es común. En realidad solo quiero que sea feliz pero… su fuerza es una espada de doble filo…

Vegeta escuchaba a aquel anciano, era extraño, casi sentía lástima por aquel vejestorio, si tan solo supiera que su raza era una asesina de planetas, unos piratas espaciales… aunque bueno, ya no existían.

\- Mi nieto aun no sabe controlar su fuerza, aprende todo lo que le enseño, pero siempre se mete en problemas molestando a las bestias de esta jungla, como si… como si buscara algo, pero no sé que es.

\- Busca retos, es lo normal en la sangre sayayin… no te extrañes anciano – Vegeta por alguna razón deseaba hablar sobre su raza, quizás era bueno que alguien aparte de el supiera como eran - La única forma que conozco para que un sayayin se mantenga tranquilo es la lucha, los Sayayins son guerreros por naturaleza, se nos entrenaba en pelea prácticamente desde que aprendíamos a caminar, también a controlar nuestra energía y la velocidad entre otras cosas.

\- Ya veo, por eso Goku es tan inquieto, cuando encuentra a una bestia grande, quiere derrotarla a como de lugar, no importa que le diga, al final acaba escapándose y trae carne para cocinar, dejé de ir a la ciudad para cuidarlo, hace años ya no voy. Ahora comprendo porque cuando entrenamos en artes marciales se calma un poco, por cierto, artes marciales se refiere a entrenamiento en pelea, mi nieto aprende rápidamente.

Hubo un silencio apenas terminó de decir aquello, una mueca similar a una sonrisa apareció en el rostro del pequeño, pero rápidamente se esfumó. Decidió cambiar de tema, quizás podría hablar un poco más sobre aquel niño, era raro encontrarlo de tan buen humor.

\- ¿Quieres que revise tu nave para traerte algo?... la verdad no vi si había algo más en ella, como te encontramos tan mal herido te traje directamente hacia acá. Pero sinceramente no creo que funcione… estaba destrozada.

\- La nave no importa anciano… no hay donde volver de todos modos – balbuceó el pequeño de nueve años, al darse cuenta de que sus propios pensamientos habían escapado de su boca, trató de enmendar su error - Olvídalo, me iré apenas sane. Cambiando de tema, dime que tan fuerte es el emperador de este planeta.

\- ¿Emperador?

\- ¿Es que acaso no sabes lo que es uno?

\- Emmm… bueno hay reyes de distintas ciudades, hay alcaldes y… otros tipos de líderes. Pero un Emperador del planeta entero… no hay… supongo que somos un planeta con una sociedad un tanto rara para ti.

Miraba al anciano con algo de sorpresa, si todos los humanos eran así, realmente eran un planeta demasiado insignificante.

\- … el ser más poderoso de este mundo quien es?

\- mmm… eso es difícil de decir, en mi juventud conocí muchos guerreros poderosos, mi maestro es muy fuerte, pero se de parte suya que existen incluso guerreros más fuertes que el… pero más que todo, conozco a guerreros con diferentes capacidades y talentos, cada quien es poderoso por alguna característica.

\- Estoy seguro que podría ganarles incluso en mi estado.

\- ¿Eres muy fuerte? – la pregunta no salió de la boca del anciano, sino de su nieto, quien hacia unos minutos había despertado escuchando atentamente la conversación.

\- Mucho – Vegeta respondió sin inmutarse, era verdad, eso no podía negarse.

\- Que tanto?... eres mas fuerte que mi abuelito?

\- definitivamente - sonrió de medio lado mirando burlonamente al anciano, pero este no se molestó, sino todo lo contrario.

\- Goku, cuando seas un poco más fuerte y aprendas todo lo que pueda enseñarte, quizás Vegeta pueda enseñarte algunas otras cosas –

Vegeta lo miraba extrañado, pero no lo negó, en parte era verdad que deseaba entrenarlo, aunque solamente para usarlo… de pronto recordó algo.

\- Por cierto, tu nombre es Kakarotto.

Tanto nieto como abuelo se miraron extrañados.

\- Me refiero a ti mocoso, eres un sayayin, y tu nombre es Kakarotto, no pienso llamarte con otro nombre

\- pero mi nombre es Goku, y yo no soy un saya… eso.

\- ¿Recuerdas que te conté que te encontré en la selva cuando eras más pequeño? – ahora el anciano era quien hablaba al pequeño, tratando de calmar el ambiente extraño que se tejía entre el niño y su nieto - tu también estabas en una cápsula similar a la de Vegeta… yo no sabía de donde venias, eras muy pequeño como para recordar tu hogar, pero ahora que Vegeta está aquí puede decirnos algo más.

\- Mi hogar?... pero mi casa está aquí abuelito, contigo… - Antes de que dijeran algo más Vegeta se les adelantó.

\- Eso es verdad, Kakarotto no tiene otro lugar más que este, nuestro planeta fue destruido, así que ambos estamos estancados aquí.

\- Que mi nombre es Goku!, entonces si yo soy sayayin, tu eres mi hermano?

\- No idiota! El hecho de que vengamos del mismo lugar no nos emparenta en nada!

\- Siempre quise un hermano mayor.

\- Que no soy nada tuyo!

\- Goku! Déjalo en paz!

\- Es kakarotto!

\- Que soy Goku, hermano Vegeta.

\- Si me vuelves a decir así te juro que te mato.

\- Creo que ya es tarde, vayamos a dormirnos todos ok? – El anciano trataba de parar la ridícula discusión. Un fuerte bostezo se hizo presente en la boca del más pequeño, haciendo que todos se calmaran.

\- Buenas noches abuelito, buenas noches Vegeta – unos segundos luego, nuevamente el pequeño se hallaba completamente dormido.

\- He matado a sabandijas por menos que eso…- susurraba el príncipe de los Sayayins para sí mismo .

\- Vegeta… espero hagas del planeta tierra tu hogar, si ya no tienes a donde ir, siempre serás bienvenido aquí – diciendo aquello el anciano también le dio la espalda para descansar en su futon.

Algo extraño, sentía algo completamente extraño, miraba al techo tratando de comprenderlo, era la primera vez que se sentía tranquilo desde hacia mucho tiempo y eso lo incomodaba… miro de reojo al pequeño niño, era un sayayin al igual que el, diferente pero similar, ambos tenían esa necesidad de retos… Esperanza, comenzó a pensar que lo que sentía… quizás era esperanza de un futuro…

CONTINUARA…

¿?¿? ¿?¿? ¿?¿? ¿?¿? ¿?¿? ¿?¿? ¿?¿? ¿?¿? ¿?¿? ¿?¿? ¿?¿? ¿?¿?

Ok lamento la tardanza, estaba estancada en una parte del fic, es muy difícil darme tiempo para escribir... y la verdad parece que escribo muy mal ya que solo recibí 3 reviews T-T aunque fanfiction dice que este fic le gusta a mas de 10 personas, por favor, me estoy esforzando un chingo, es un fic muy largo... me encantaría leerlos en un corto review, quiero su opinión y consejos, u.u espero les haya gustado este nuevo capítulo.

Algo extra... aunque no aparecerá directamente, en el siguiente capítulo sabremos algo sobre Bulma... porque creo que es momento de nombrarla, soy fan de toda la familia Brieff, y sobre todo Vegeta XD. Gracias por leer!


	4. La curiosidad Brieff… el inicio de todo

**EXTRA: La curiosidad Brieff… el inicio de todo.**

Era la cuarta nave que destrozaba en su intento de hacer un propulsor más fuerte, tenían en el taller como 20 y aunque su padre le decía que no era bueno que experimentara con los diseños nuevos, no comprendía como se le había ocurrido a los ingenieros hacer algo tan lento, se suponía que las naves deberían ser veloces… y aquellas naves solamente llegaban a los 300km/h, así que definitivamente debía mejorarlos. Quizás era día de escuela, pero el mundo no se terminaría si se faltaba, en realidad solo iba a pasar el tiempo ahí, sus notas no eran las mejores, salvo en matemáticas, donde normalmente encontraba alguna formula mucho mejor que la que sus profesores le daban, el resto le parecía una tontería, pero al mismo tiempo así mataba el tiempo… la niña más inteligente del mundo se aburría fácilmente de las cosas.

\- Bulma es bastante curiosa no crees? – su madre ya no se sorprendía con los extraños experimentos de su hija, Bulma era tan inteligente como su padre y bonita como su madre.

\- Bueno… todos en la familia lo somos… - Su padre la miraba descansando en el jardín, no se preocupaba demasiado, ella tan solo tenia 8 años, pero su mente era igual o más rápida que la suya propia.

\- Eso es verdad, igual a todos en esta familia jajaja! – una adolecente Tights merendaba bajo la sombrilla con sus padres, Bulma era mucho más interesada en la ingeniería que ella, a ella le gustaba mucho más la escritura, no por nada escribía novelas de ciencia ficción, pero igualmente ya había terminado la secundaria a los 13 años, la familia Brieffs era demasiado especial.

\- Papá esto realmente es tonto, como se les ocurre poner un carburador DF-1800, es un modelo antiguo, es mejor el GH-2000, además según mis cálculos si cambiamos unas 16 píezas del motor, podríamos hacer que vaya a 500Km por hora, es un desperdicio, el diseño también esta mal, no es tan aerodinámico, y también es incomodo – Bulma estaba enojada, como se les había ocurrido a aquellos ingenieros crear una nave tan poco elegante y cómoda además de lenta, Capsule corp. no pondría al mercado algo tan mal hecho.

\- Bulma, ya sabes que solo son modelos de prueba que los ingenieros nos mandaron, claramente vi ya los fallos, ese estéreo definitivamente esta mal ubicado.

Se acerco a la mesa de sus padres para tomar algunos bocadillos, el taller estaba cerca de uno de los jardines y su familia se hallaba merendando bajo una gran sombrilla, era un bonito día para faltarse a clases…

Apenas término con su emparedado decidió volver a probar una de las naves, ese dia no terminaría si no lograba que uno de los inútiles diseños llegara por lo menos a 400 km/hora…

\- Bien, lo intentaré!

Sin decir nada más, corrió velozmente a la nave que había mejorado, definitivamente no podía dejarla como estaba, era consciente que ella podría fácilmente hacer que llegara a los 900km/hora pero siendo algo comercial eso era peligroso, suponía que 400 era aceptable, aunque para una persona normal eso fuera algo ya de por si peligroso.

Solo recorrería unos kilómetros y volvería, no haría nada peligroso, y ahí se hallaba encendiendo motores y lentamente elevándose.

\- Bulma, ten cuidado con los pájaros – su padre gritaba amablemente. Habían acogido a unos animales hacia unos días, y no quería que su hija los espantara. Pero Bulma no pensaba en eso, ella analizaba cuidadosamente el acelerador y el sonido del motor mientras se elevaba. Éxito, lo había logrado, tan solo le tomo unos 2 minutos llegar a los 400 km cuando se dio cuenta de que 400Km eran bastante lejanos a su hogar, bueno, tenia suerte de que aquel armatoste tuviera un buen mapa.

Bajó la velocidad para observar el paisaje, mientras ponía aquella nave en automático. Adoraba probar nuevas cosas, experimentar con los diseños de su padre y mejorarlos… pero mientras su infantil mente divagaba con sus pensamientos algo la despertó, una estela era dejada por, lo que ella suponía, era una nave mucho mas veloz que la suya. Estaba sorprendida, aquella velocidad claramente era mayor a sus 400Km por hora, y esa era una zona comercial, es decir… las naves que superaban esa velocidad no pasaban por ahí, eso solo podía significar una cosa, alguien estaba con una nave no comercial más veloz que la de su compañía, y eso… era inaceptable.

Decidió seguir aquella estela, pero el movimiento era errático, es decir, cambiaba de dirección demasiado velozmente, se sentía algo enojada, claramente alguien había logrado hacer alguna nave mucho mejor que muchos de los diseños de su padre… no podía creerlo.

Intento por una hora divisar aquella nave pero cuando creía que estaba cerca la estela cambiaba de dirección. Comenzaba a atardecer y todo se cubría de un intenso naranja, cuando diviso algo… pero el brillo del sol no le ayudaba a descifrar aquella figura… pero… no parecía una nave. Tan solo fue un segundo, pero estaba segura de haber visto a alguien, es decir a alguien volando, pero no parecía un adulto, sino… alguien pequeño, un niño, pero eso era irracional e imposible… de pronto una bandada de aves la saco de sus pensamientos casi chocando con su nave, claramente había sido un efecto visual… los hombres o niños voladores no existían…

\- Bulma, esta vez tardaste demasiado, casi voy yo misma a buscarte… - Tights miraba a su hermana algo molesta mientras ella bajaba de la nave, sabia que era una pequeña genio, pero igualmente era su hermana menor.

\- Lo siento, no me di cuenta de la hora, pero ahora estoy mucho más segura que antes…

\- de que?

\- Tights… mejoraré las naves de papá! Vi una estela de una nave muy rápida, más rápida que la de papá.

La rubia la miraba incrédula a su hermanita, eso era imposible.

\- Se que no me crees, vi una nave…o… bueno…

\- o que?

\- o vi a un niño volando…

Tights miraba a su hermana dudosa, pero… ella ya conocía a un extraterrestre… quizás si habían hombres voladores, cuando volviera ver a Jako le preguntaría si tal cosa existía.

Los siguientes días la pequeña Bulma comenzó a hacer un extraño aparato, se había faltado varios días a su escuela, pero nadie le había increpado aquello.

\- Bulma, pequeña, que estas haciendo ahora? – su padre estaba algo curiosos sobre aquel pequeño aparato, parecía una brújula, pero nadie sabia lo que era…

\- Es un radar…

\- ya veo, pero que quieres encontrar?

-… pues…- no sabia como responder a su padre, ni siquiera estaba segura de que era lo que buscaba, había comenzado a investigar los diferentes modelos de aeronaves de su compañía y de las otras pero ninguna se comportaba como la nave que había visto ese dia… entonces comenzó a creer que lo que debía comenzar a buscar era energía, algun tipo de energía usaba aquello que se había movido por los cielos… definitivamente lo encontraría, solo debía encontrar la frecuencia correcta – algo que tiene energía, una muy extraña.

-… ya veo – no se animó a preguntar nada más, el tenia mucho trabajo por hacer y además aun no había decidido donde pondría es estéreo en su siguiente nave.

Bulma pudo ver un destello en su radar por un segundo, era acaso habia frecuencia extraña en su casa?... no estaba segura pero siguió aquella pequeña señal por todo su hogar… entonces la señal se hizo mucho más fuerte en su sótano, muy pocas veces había estado ahí… era raro.

Mientras bajaba la escalera la señal se hacia mucho mas fuerte. Seguramente seria alguna señal de algún objeto olvidado de su padre, y no tenia nada que ver con lo que buscaba, pero definitivamente la curiosidad la movía. Entonces lo vio, dentro de unas cajas muy antiguas, una estraña esfera con dos estrellas se hallaba ahí, no creía que ella desprendiera la frecuencia… pero al constarse que si lo hacia, su sorpresa crecio mas al ver que no era la única ahí, había otra esfera en el piso, algo alejada, quizás era algún ornamento que su madre había olvidado, pero cuando se acercó a la segunda con la primera esfera en sus manos, casi comenzó a gritar al ver el brillo que desprendían ambas… definitivamente la señal venia de ambas.

La pequeña niña no comprendía como aquellos objetos podían emitir energía, es decir, no eran eléctricos… su mente había olvidado por completo el motivo principal de su pequeño radar, y se centro en su nueva obsesión, averiguar que eran esas extrañas esferas…

\- Mamá, sabes que es esto que se hallaba en el sótano? Tu lo compraste?

Su madre y su hermana se hallaban comiendo pastelillos en la sala, observaban curiosas aquellas pequeñas esferas, nunca las habían visto, hasta que su madre recordó algo…

\- cuando nos mudamos aquí… creo que estaban en unas cajas antiguas, nunca las toque y las dejé en el sótano. No sé de quien son…

Definitivamente debía averiguar que eran, no importaba si le tomaban años, amaba los acertijos… ella averiguaría que eran esas extrañas esferas…

 **0=l-_-l=0 0=l-_-l=0 0=l-_-l=0** **0=l-_-l=0 0=l-_-l=0 0=l-_-l=0 0=l-_-l=0 0=l-_-l=0 0=l-_-l=0**

PERDÓN POR EL RETRASO, este no es un capitulo como tal… pero es como un extra…en una semana espero subir un nuevo capitulo, pero realmente me esta costando explicar todo lo que tengo en la cabeza, no tienen idea como me rompo los sesos intentando escribir correctamente… tengo la idea pero no se como plasmarla y me enoja que no cuadre con el resto de lo que ya tengo escrito… en fin, esta es mi teoría de como puede ser que Bulma haya encontrado las esferas del Dragon, sobre Thight lo lei en Jako Patroll… y bueno, el resto, es mi invención… espero que les haya gustado.


	5. La fuerza… es lo único que importa…

**Capítulo 04**

 **La fuerza… es lo único que importa…**

 **Hola, este capitulo es un poco extenso, estuve tan bloqueada que no podía terminar el capitulo de una forma en la que me agradara, lamento la tardanza…**

Patético, esa quizás era la definición correcta de aquel estúpido entrenamiento, ese pequeño niño era un Sayayin con un muy bajo nivel, tan bajo que daba lástima, bueno menos a el, a el… lo irritaba. Cada mañana desde hacía un mes y medio veía la misma escena, con algunas variaciones, despertaba temprano y aquel mocoso hacia unos ejercicios estúpidos, a modo de calentamiento, según el anciano. Posteriormente caminaba un corto trayecto de un par de kilómetros hacia un lugar donde los arboles eran enormes, para cortar con un utensilio extraño una sección de alguno, y traerlo hasta aquella choza y con unas estúpidas maniobras… hacerlo añicos. Se suponía que debía cortarlos en secciones iguales, como alguna vez había visto al anciano hacer varias veces, aquel mocoso no lo hacia bien, sus golpes eran tan fuerte que solo algunas veces alguna sección se salvaba de aquel destrozo, y entonces… debía hacer todo el trayecto de nuevo, hasta que lograra obtener 12 secciones perfectas. Normalmente el niño perdía casi toda la mañana haciendo eso… Patético, no había otra definición.

Mientras miraba algo molesto aquella muestra de patetismo, alejado, como siempre, también tomaba en cuenta su propia debilidad, su cuerpo aun estaba resentido, sus piernas aun tenían algunas heridas, pero sus brazos ya casi habían sanado por completo, pero la herida que aun sangraba y aun dolía, era la de su estómago, aquella hecha por su propio padre, aquella que a veces le recordaba que tenia que vengarse… de todo.

\- Es necesario que pierda tanto tiempo en algo tan estúpido? – grito finalmente al anciano que miraba tranquilamente a su nieto mientras preparaba lo que suponía era el futuro almuerzo.

\- Lamento que creas que es una perdida de tiempo, pero es parte de su entrenamiento… desde hace días quiero preguntarte algo, pero no quiero que te molestes, esta bien?

\- Puedes hacer la pregunta, pero no prometo respondértela viejo

\- Que tan fuerte eres? –

Una mueca de orgullo apareció en el normalmente molesto rostro de aquel niño.

\- No podría definírtelo, y si quisiera mostrártelo, destrozaría más que esa choza que llamas casa.

\- Vaya… supongo que eres impresionante – Son Gohan solamente atinó a sonreír después de decir aquello, pero no dejaba de mirar a su pequeño invitado… tenia demasiadas preguntas que hacer, pero realmente no quería molestarlo, sentía su ki… y era impresionante, lentamente crecía, cada vez que mejoraba. Pero el príncipe había notado aquella inquisidora mirada.

\- Que?

\- bueno… me preguntaba, ¿Que harás cuando te sanes?... es decir… te quedaras aquí?

La pregunta quedó flotando en el aire, el príncipe cavilaba en silencio antes de responder, ya que no sabía en pocas cuentas que haría en realidad. Tenía un plan a grandes rasgos… pero nada más.

\- Eso no te incumbe anciano

\- Por lo menos te quedarás en el planeta?

\- no es como si pudiera arreglar la estúpida nave ahora, así que como te dije hace tiempo, estoy estancado aquí… no me queda de otra.

\- Me alegro, es decir… me alegra que te quedes en el planeta

Aquella explicación era bastante extraña para el joven príncipe, la amabilidad no era algo a lo que estuviera acostumbrado, todo sonaba a mentiras… todo sonaba estúpido.

\- ¿Porque? - Se animó a preguntar, aun no comprendía al anciano, en realidad, no comprendía para nada a esa raza.

\- Incluso aunque no te quedes en esta jungla… estoy seguro que nos volveremos a ver y eso me hace feliz, eres similar a mi nieto y confió en que Goku se convertirá en tu aliado en el futuro, por alguna extraña razón siento que el destino hizo que llegaras aquí, ¿tu no?

Destino. Esa palabra era parte frecuente de sus pensamientos, desvió su mirada hacia el nieto el anciano, no quería pensar en el futuro… pensar en aquello era una tarea difícil en su condición, aun no se recuperaba del todo y tenia que entrenar a un niño estúpido que no podía siquiera cortar un tronco.

\- El destino es algo estúpido entonces – diciendo esto con algo de dolor comenzó a alejarse, aunque antes de desaparecer de la vista son Gohan dijo algo más – volveré para comer anciano, tendré hambre así que más vale que hagas suficiente comida!

Había caminado un buen tramo adentrándose en aquella jungla, entonces… sus pies dejaron el suelo, Vegeta alzo el vuelo lentamente inspeccionando que ni el anciano ni su nieto hubiesen notado su ausencia, esto pasaba desde hacia pocos días… comenzaba a reconocer aquel extraño planeta.

Había varias cosas que había notado, el planeta estaba habitado y su gente era completamente débil e inútil, lo interesante era que tenían algunos mecanismos que hacían su vida algo mas llevadera con tecnología, pero igualmente eran patéticos si comparaba toda esa tecnología con la de Freezer. Como nada parecía ser de utilidad en realidad, prefería ir a locaciones cercanas, ciudades pequeñas, pero por alguna extraña razón ese día animó a ir un poco más allá.

Claramente era una locación mucho más importante que las anteriores, había muchos tipos de edificaciones y naves, había montón de ruido, sin saberlo el pequeño príncipe sayayin había llegado a la capital del Sur. Le molestaba esa extraña ciudad, las calles estaban abarrotadas de gente y demasiado ruido, así que después de inspeccionarla por un par de horas decidió ir a otra locación, pero en el trayecto sintió como una nave pasaba velozmente cerca suyo, alguna vez había visto naves surcando el cielo, pero definitivamente esta le llamaba la atención por su velocidad, no era tan lenta como las demás…

Quizás la tecnología estaba algo avanzada en ese planeta y podría usarla a su favor cuando se convirtiera en el emperador, decidió acercarse un poco pero igualmente lo hacia con sigilo, alejándose y acercándose rápidamente, parecía que la persona que piloteaba aquella nave quería acercarse, pero no se lo permitía, cuando se acercaba a una velocidad bastante decente el la aventajaba velozmente en otra dirección, era gracioso saber que alguien intentaba seguirle el ritmo, ni siquiera Napa o Raditz lo habían conseguido… esa persona en la nave era muy idiota si creía que lo lograría, pero hacia mucho tiempo que alguien lo intentaba, definitivamente le parecía algo entretenido, unas buenas horas siguió haciéndolo… pero cuando el atardecer llegó entonces se percató de algo… se estaba comportando como el mocoso. Si bien era verdad, que el príncipe Sayayin tenia 9 años y era un niño, sus pensamientos le decían que el era… diferente, entonces cuando vio el ocaso, supo que la sensación de aventajar a una estúpida nave solamente era un capricho de su niño interno, se insultó a si mismo, desde que había llegado a este extraño planeta había bajado la guardia en innumerables ocasiones, esto era... impensable hacia tan solo unos meses… quizás fuese porque no era vigilado por Freezer, o porque en realidad todos seguramente creían que estaba muerto… se estaba relajando, y eso solamente significaba una cosa, se estaba volviendo débil. Algo molesto en ese momento se planto por un segundo frente a aquella nave para alejarse esta vez definitivamente, una parte de el se arrepentía de no haberla destruido, pero tenia demasiada hambre, y también estaba algo cansado, no iba a molestarse en una insignificancia. Tampoco había alcanzado a ver al piloto de la extraña nave, aunque no le interesaba, pero había notado un logo en la parte frontal de aquel vehículo, quizás era una marca de algo… había leído Capsule Corp. Quizás un grupo de gente que podría fabricar naves, tomaba nota mental de aquello, claramente dejaría vivos a quienes pudieran ser de utilidad.

Aterrizo lenta y sigilosamente cerca de la casa del anciano, mientras escuchaba aquel estruendo de maderas destrozándose, definitivamente aquel niño era un completo imbécil, aun no había logrado hacer la estupidez de cortar esos troncos.

\- Oye, Kakaroto! – Llamo a aquel niño pero no hubo respuesta.

\- Kakaroto! – tampoco hubo respuesta al segundo llamado, se impacientaba.

\- Niño estúpido, escuchame Kakaroto! – entonces el pequeño niño lo miró enojado.

\- no me llames así, mi nombre es Goku!

\- Acostumbrate porque no pienso llamarte de otra forma, idiota!

\- Eres malo!

\- Eso ya lo sé imbécil, tampoco me interesa ser amable. Como demonios piensas que esto es un entrenamiento?!

\- Pues es difícil, aun no puedo hacerlo bien – Como el invierno se acercaba, ahora el número de Maderos había aumentado, esta vez debía hacer tres docenas antes de comer, a pedido de su abuelo.

\- Es estúpido!

\- Estoy seguro que ni tu lo lograrías – Al pequeño Goku ese entrenamiento no le parecía estúpido, tenia que concentrarse bastante para hacer algo tan simple, porque parecía fácil, pero no lo era.

\- Que dijiste imbécil? – Como se atrevía aquel pequeño a cuestionar su superioridad?, el era el príncipe de los Sayayins… el era el mejor sayayin. El pequeño lo miró nervioso y algo asustado, pero no iba a retractarse, entonces sintió como Vegeta pasaba por su lado aun cojeando algo, y sin poder ver sus movimientos, al elevar la vista solo vio que el gran trozo de madera que estaba guardando ahora estaba en el aire, Vegeta iba a intentarlo…

Un golpe violentamente veloz se movió delante del nieto de son Gohan hacia el gran tronco …. pero… no había conseguido su cometido, frente a Goku el gran tronco era despedazado por un puño, el de Vegeta.

Hubo un silencio muy incómodo, Vegeta miraba al tronco y luego a su puño, acaso…

\- Jajajaja destrozaste todo pero no lo hiciste como el abuelo – Goku se burlaba estruendosamente, si el príncipe le hubiese puesto algo de atención quizás lo hubiera golpeado, pero no lo estaba escuchando, aun miraba sus propias manos, no comprendía que pasaba.

\- Le pusiste demasiada fuerza pequeño… creíste que era sencillo igual que Goku, pero todo está en la técnica- casi no había escuchado las palabras del anciano que se acercaba tranquilamente - me extraño un poco que no hubieses regresado para el almuerzo… te guarde bastante, pero ya será la cena, supongo que también querrás comer.

\- No me entrenaron para partir leña anciano, sino para partir huesos – estaba enojado consigo mismo, pero… también por la debilidad de su cuerpo… no podía calcular su propia fuerza…

\- Ya veo, quizás es muy difícil para ti..

\- Que dijiste!? – el anciano observo el rostro del joven sayayin y decidió decir algo antes de que los siguiente que el joven golpeara fuera su cara.

\- Si lo haces con demasiada fuerza solo destrozaras la madera, debes ser certero y delicado, debes hacerlo con eficacia, con la cantidad correcta de velocidad, precisión y fuerza, así no gastas demasiada energía y eso… es importante en la vida… y en la lucha no?

Se sentía estúpido, aunque parecía que el anciano sabia de lo que hablaba se negaba en admitir que aquello era importante. Mientras mas fuerte era mejor, siempre había creído en ello… pero… mirando su puño se dio cuenta, las cosas estaban cambiando, y eso… eso nunca había pasado, la fuerza era lo único que lo había salvado, el odio, la ira y la pelea era su canalizador… pero, en ese pequeño planeta… nada de eso ya importaba…

8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Deseaba ser la mano derecha de Freezer, lo necesitaba, necesitaba que confiara en el para encontrar alguna debilidad… pero ahora que había pasado casi dos desde su incursión a las tropas de la lagartija, todo parecía imposible. Sus planes no estaban avanzando, apenas había encontrado algunas cosas para usar, pero… no eran cosas importantes… la comida que el emperador prefería, igualmente se había enterado que los venenos no funcionaban con el, conocía su horario diario, pero encontrarlo desprevenido y solo era impensable, irónicamente ahora sabia que Freezer tenia un hermano y un padre… aunque parecía que no eran tan poderosos como el emperador. Incluso conociendo todo aquello aun era impensable trazar un plan, decidió entonces cambiar sus tácticas. Quizás se había convertido en uno de sus favoritos, pero jamás estaría a la altura de la patrulla Ginyu, o quizás de Sabbon… Además… el emperador ya se estaba cansando de el…

\- Tardaste tres horas mas de lo que prometiste Vegeta

El príncipe se hallaba frente a Freezer con una rodilla en el suelo, solía hacer eso para mostrar respeto y disculpas, si bien era verdad que se había tardado tres horas más que otras misiones, también era una verdad que esa misión había sido una de las más difíciles, eliminar a los habitantes de un planeta de esa dimensión sin afectar sus recursos era una tarea lenta y molesta, mucho más con un sayayin de clase algo decente y otro de clase baja, Nappa y Raditz… eran idiotas, pero tenían su razón de ser, le servían…

\- Lamento la tardanza gran Freezer, pero el planeta GH-57 esta listo para su venta.

\- Me alegra saberlo, pero tardaste más de lo debido en volver, me prometiste que no te tomaría más de una semana, y acaban de pasar exactamente 7 días y tres horas… Estas perdiendo el toque Vegeta

\- Gran Freezer lamento hacerle perder el tiempo, fui muy iluso al pensar que lograríamos deshacernos de esos insectos en tan corto tiempo, yo-

\- Excusas, Vegeta no me interesan los motivos, solo quiero resultados… estás listo para tu castigo?

Dudo en responder por un segundo, pero ahora que sabía que no había muchas opciones… esta era su última carta, lo había planeado así. La fuerza era lo único que importaba… y solo había una forma de conseguirla.

-… si magnánimo

….

\- 51, 52, 53… - Freezer contaba cada golpe que daba en el pequeño cuerpo del príncipe, 180 golpes, cada uno por cada minuto que había perdido. Su cuello era sujetado por una de las manos del emperador y luego era azotado con su cola. Normalmente Freezer no tocaba a nadie, era Sabbon quien se encargaba de castigar a cualquier insubordinado que osara en equivocarse, pero… por alguna razón era el mismo emperador quien siempre se encargaba de los castigos cuando se trataba del príncipe – 88, 89, 90…- trataba de mantener algo de aplomo cuando sentía su piel desgarrada, sus ojos estaban cerrados tratando de soportar sin gritar, sin pensar, porque seguramente si los abría observaría el horrible rostro del emperador, sus ojos no podrían evitar mirarlo con ira y odio, y si algo había aprendido estos años, era que nada se le escapaba al emperador, una mirada, una palabra, una mueca… era suficiente para que aquella lagartija supiera si alguien era leal o no – 133, 134, 135… - y había logrado que confiara en el, era una confianza sumamente delgada, tanto así que no podía darse el lujo de dar señales de ese tipo – 177, 178, 179 y… 180 – aunque la cola del emperador ya no lo golpeaba aun sentía el agarre de la mano de Freezer sobre su cuello, casi asfixiándolo… un silencio incómodo se hizo presente. Freezer acostumbraba terminar sus castigos aventando su maltratado cuerpo a cualquier lugar, para posteriormente limpiarse las manos y retirarse, pero esta vez… parecía que estaba esperando a que abriera los ojos, esto solo significaba una cosa, el castigo no había terminado.

Abrió los ojos aun con duda, pero apenas lo hizo sintió como el agarre del emperador también había menguado.

\- Vegeta estas… tramando algo? – la pregunta sonaba algo extraña, la voz del emperador no era precisa como siempre, entonces el príncipe dedujo que la lagartija sospechaba algo pero también vacilaba… no había pruebas ni motivos

\- A – a- que se re- refiere magna..nimo – el príncipe de 8 años respondía apenas, pero con total seriedad y seguridad.

\- … nada, olvidalo, no eres tan estúpido – diciendo esto arrojo su cuerpo herido – apenas te cures necesito que vayas al planeta Zixara, es del mismo tamaño que el anterior, y necesito que retornes en 5 días, si quieres seguir estando en mis fuerza elites más te vale que no vuelva a pasar esto, estoy perdiendo la paciencia Vegeta.

Tan solo unos segundos después de que el emperador saliera de aquella estancia, la puerta se habria dejando pasar a dos personas… dos Sayayins

\- Príncipe, se encuentra bien? – la pregunta era estúpida, su espalda sangraba profusamente y apenas podía mantener los ojos abiertos, claramente esa pregunta venia de Nappa, el idiota ayudante de su padre, lo había elegido no solo por su estupidez también porque era decentemente fuerte, y necesitaba alguien que le cuidara la espalda.

\- Vegeta… debemos ir rápido a la cámara de recuperación, dejame ayudarte – el confiado Raditz, era el que no preguntaba nada y solo hacia las cosas, el perfecto peón, reaccionaba sin pensar cuando lo provocaban y era una pantalla perfecta, aparentaba ser fuerte.. . Pero no lo era.

\- Estúpidos… - ambos ni se inmutaron a la respuesta del príncipe, era algo natural ser insultado por Vegeta. Mientras llevaban al príncipe a la cámara eran observados por los demás soldados, los insultos y las burlas eran cosa diaria y estaban acostumbrados a ignorarlos, pero eso no hacia que dejara de ser algo humillante, ambos Sayayins estaban hartos de eso… su príncipe era más poderoso que casi toda la maldita flota, pero no podían mostrarlo… no aun.

\- Nappa, crees que esto sea buena idea?

\- No lo se, nada es seguro ahora niño, pero… Vegeta planeo esto desde hace tiempo, y es el mejor estratega que vi en mi maldita vida, recuerda que es el líder de los Sayayins ahora… - Raditz observaba silenciosamente la cámara de recuperación mientras pensaba en la situación, desde hacia un año acompañaba al príncipe de los Sayayins y no sabia el motivo por el cual lo había elegido, solamente le hacia caso en cada momento, debía confiar en el, seguramente había visto algo bueno en el. Tanto su padre como su madre se habían sorprendido de que el príncipe lo hubiera elegido, no era el mas fuerte de los de su edad, aunque su nivel era decente, no como su hermano, a quien habían enviado a un planeta lejano y débil para que lo sometiera, y eso era algo humillante….

La cámara emitía un fuerte pitido mientras terminaba su misión, el cuerpo desnudo del príncipe estaba completamente recuperado.

\- Príncipe… cuales son las instrucciones ahora?

\- Consigue tres naves Nappa, nos vamos ahora

\- Pero acabamos de llegar

Ni siquiera se inmuto con las palabras de Raditz y siguió su camino. Mientras Nappa se alejaba hacia los garajes de la gran nave de Freezer, el príncipe por fin le comentó algo al adolecente Raditz.

\- Iremos al planeta Zixara, tenemos 5 días, así que no hay excusas, si cometes un error, te eliminaré personalmente.

\- … - ante las instrucciones asintió en silencio pero luego de unos minutos se quitó el comunicador y viendo que Vegeta tampoco había activado el suyo pregunto – lo… lo conseguiste Vegeta?

Ante aquella pregunta una sonrisa burlona y odiosa apareció en el rostro del pequeño niño.

\- Gracias al emperador soy más fuerte ahora

Las palizas no eran sencillas, pero eran una herramienta con la que podía contar si las cosas fallaban, y tenia la excusa perfecta, dos inútiles… no había modo que el emperador sospechara, la diferencia abismal de poderes era clara, no había nadie sayayin más poderoso que el príncipe, y era plausible que los demás Sayayins fallaran, pero claramente… jamás seria culpa directa del príncipe, pero como líder, quien asumiría el castigo seria el… la fuerza era lo único importante y no importaba como la conseguía.]

8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Miraba sus puños, todo era estúpido y no le hallaba sentido, el era el príncipe de los Sayayins… su esfuerzo, sus planes, su sacrificio, nada había valido la pena… nada importaba ahora, en este pequeño e insignificante… nada, quizás… ni siquiera su propia existencia.

Tanto el anciano como si pequeño nieto miraban de forma preocupada al niño sayayin quien por varios minutos que se había quedado simplemente observando sus puños. Impotencia, Son Gohan sabia que eso era impotencia, no podía ni imaginar lo humillante que era para aquel niño saber que algo tan simple en su condición y con sus conocimientos… fuera algo tan difícil, lentamente también sintió… como aquel Ki se elevaba.

\- Goku… em… ve adentro, yo, debo hablar con Vegeta.

\- Abuelito, Vegeta esta bien?

La pregunta se quedó suspendida en el aire, hasta que un fuerte estruendo los sorprendió por un segundo. Un grito había salido de la boca del sayayin, y luego un temblor se hacia presente en el suelo, Son Gohan sabia que aquello no era nada mas que el Ki elevado de su pequeño paciente, pero Goku no tenia ni la más remota idea de que era lo que sucedía.

\- Abuelito, un terremoto

El anciano estaba preocupado, pero no por el temblor en el suelo, aquella elevación tan repentina de Ki, estaba lastimando el cuerpo de Vegeta. El sabia que elevar tan rápidamente el Ki era algo sumamente difícil para un cuerpo mal herido, definitivamente las heridas de aquel niño no estaban del todo curadas, mucho menos la de su estómago.

\- Vegeta, vas a agotarte si sigues así!

Pero el príncipe no parecía escuchar nada, su ira estaba descontrolada, su frustración se hacia presente con cada elevación de Ki. Pero tan veloz como había estallado… aquella energía se había esfumado, y cayó de rodillas al piso, varias de sus heridas se habían abierto, haciendo que el dolor fuera demasiado para su ya débil cuerpo.

\- Vegeta… deja de presionarte, solo te lastimarás más – lentamente el anciano se acercó al niño, pero el no parecía querer su ayuda, cuando el anciano le había ofrecido su mano para que se levantara este respondió con un manotazo…

\- Vegeta el abuelo solo quiere saber si el terremoto no te lastimó!

Miró furioso al mocoso, pero luego se olvidó de el, lentamente se levanto y sin dar ninguna explicación se adentró al bosque.

\- Abuelo… que le pasa a Vegeta?

-… va a intentarlo…

\- que?

\- es tan testarudo que no le importa si su herida se abrió, el va a intentar partir la leña.

El cuerpo del príncipe sayayin estaba lastimado, pero se negaba a rendirse, sonaba estúpido, sonaba ilógico, pero debía hacerlo, no importaba cuanto tiempo tardara. Era un estúpido tronco, era estúpida madera, si… pero era una prueba, una estúpida y simple prueba que no había logrado, el era el mejor sayayin, si no lograba esto, si no era capaz de hacer algo tan estúpidamente simple, significaba que aun no seria capaz de lograr algo, algo de todo lo que había planeado, que esto no era el destino, que su destino no era matar a Freezer…

Aun con dolor siguió caminando hacia los arboles más grandes… no importaba cuanto tardaría… el lo lograría, la fuerza era lo único que importaba… y el lo probaría, la fuerza de sus brazos, la fuerza de voluntad… su fuerza, era lo único que importaba ahora.

.n_n_n_n_.n_n_n_n_.n_n_n_n

Disculpas a todos por el tan largo hiatus, los problemas se hicieron un poco frustrantes para mi, espero les guste este capitulo, ya tengo adelantado el siguiente así que no tardare demasiado en subirlo, mil gracias a los que espero aun me sigan y a los que recién leen mi historia, muchas gracias por leerla.


End file.
